


Paris In The Rain

by TwiceFiction



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceFiction/pseuds/TwiceFiction
Summary: We don't need a fancy town, or bottles that we can't pronounce. 'cause anywhere, babe. Is like Paris in the rain.a oneshot based on Lauv's song.





	Paris In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a gift for my friend Eli! And the other MiHyun shipper out there

**“You know what’s most the romantic place I’d love to go to once I get married?” Sana asked as she snuggled closer to her as they sat lazily on the couch.**

**Dahyun turned her head to look at Sana’s face. The incredibly cheesy movie was long forgotten.**

**“Okay, where?” Dahyun asked.**

**“Paris.” Sana beamed excitedly. “I want to go see the Eiffel tower! Go to the city of love with you, Dahyunie.” Sana said as she looked at Dahyun’s eyes.**

**“Okay, we’ll go. I promise.” Dahyun said slightly blushing how close her girlfriend’s face was.**

**“Yey!” Then Sana kissed her cheeks that caused her to be redder than Dahyun** **already is.**

**“I hope you keep that promise Dahyunie.” Sana booped her nose.**

**They really tried to watch the film that day but they seemed to like the cozy hugs and the small talk to pay attention to the screen.**

Dahyun, slightly shook her head. Trying to forget that specific moment. The promise she said to Sana, that was about a year ago. 

It turns out Dahyun didn’t went through with her promise to Sana.

Or at least Sana had denied her that chance when she broke up with her.

**She heard the door closed. Signaling that Sana had just arrived at their apartment this late at night.**

**“Sana, why are you always going home this late?” Dahyun asked, but she was failing to conceal the jealousy in her voice right now.**

**“Are you with Momo again—” Dahyun tried to ask but Sana interrupted her.**

**“Dahyun, I’m too tired for this again.” Sana walked past her, which was a big mistake because Dahyun knew Sana’s perfume was. And she was sure that the scent wasn’t Sana’s.**

**Dahyun grabbed Sana’s hand so that she could stop her from walking away. They needed to talk. Dahyun was too of worrying and overthinking about Sana’s _friend_.**

**“Okay, fine. I was with Momo.” Sana said, looking irritated because of Dahyun’s persistence.**

**“Why are you—”**

**“Dahyun, this isn’t working anymore. Let’s break up.” Sana said**

That happened 9 months ago, but Dahyun could still remember every detail of that very night. 

Turns out all her suspicions were true. A week after they broke up she heard news about how Momo and Sana were already dating. 

She took another sip of some fancy named coffee in this café. Mentally noting that the bitter taste of the drink suits her mood well. 

Dahyun wasn’t really sure why she was here. Maybe it was because she wants to take a break from all the walking or maybe it was how this café had the best view of the Eiffel tower.

After trying to finish the bitter drink (which turned out to be overpriced) she tried to walk past the streets with the intention to walk closer to the Eiffel tower.

“Wow.” She could really understand how much Sana was always buzzing about this place.

The tower was truly beautiful, even if she was still relatively far from the iconic building. Dahyun could already appreciate how stunning it already is.

She took out a folded paper from one of her pockets. The printed text was slightly faded, but it was still readable. It had the typical fancy text every wedding invitations always had.

_**Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo would be like to invite you to their special day—** _

Dahyun, stopped reading. She knew better than to continue reading it again.

She folded the paper yet again and placed it back to her pocket and started to walk closer to her destination.

Unfortunately for Dahyun it started to rain. She silently cussed for not remembering to bring an umbrella from her hotel room earlier. Now she’s stuck in some random store, trying to avoid getting wet from the rain.

It felt like hours but at least the rain stopped. Another 10 minutes worth of walking and Dahyun would finally be where she wanted.

She quietly walked, trying to avoid the little puddles when she felt her phone vibrate.

Chaeyoung had sent her a link. Dahyun decided to open the link which she immediately regrets.

It was a new Instagram post from her ex. Dahyun saw all the four pictures.

The pictures were apparently during their honeymoon. She and Momo had gone to Seoul, Osaka, Hawaii and of course Paris.

Dahyun, quickly looked at the caption. Hoping that they were not in Paris right now. Because that would be the worst thing she could ever imagine right now.

_Thank God, they’re in Singapore._ She was relieved. 

She quickly typed a reply to Chaeyoung. Thanking her for informing her about the post and started to walk again.

Finally she stood there where she wanted. 

Dahyun took out the familiar paper again and started to tear it to pieces while doing it in front of the popular monument. 

She might have looked ridiculous as the other tourists were looking at her tearing some paper far too intense to be perceived as normal. 

Her friend, Chaeyoung, gave her this idea before going to the airport. She specifically said to tear her ex’s wedding invitation in front of the gigantic monument. 

She said it was for poetic justice and some deep philosophical metaphor stuff Dahyun didn’t want to listen to. Nonetheless, it seemed like a good idea to do, so she really did. 

After tearing the poor paper up to the smallest possible piece, she picked it up patiently one by one even if the ground was still slightly wet. 

She reminded herself to smack Chaeyoung when she gets back because picking up wet pieces of paper was gross. 

After making sure she wasn’t littering anymore she stood up and tried to take a step, but didn’t notice some girl was walking near her. Causing Dahyun to abruptly bump into the taller girl. 

It felt like it was an edited video, because of how she slowly watched how the paper bag the girl was holding fell to the ground coincidentally falling to the muddy puddle on the ground.

“Oh shit.” Dahyun cursed. She tried to pick it up quickly but that was another mistake also.

She completely forgot that she was already holding some dirty and wet pieces of paper when she started to lift up the silk blouse. Adding more stains than before.

_How do I say sorry in French again_? Dahyun asked herself, panicking.

“B-bonjouru?” Dahyun tried to speak as she faced the girl she bumped into.

“Bonjouru?” The soft spoken girl asked slightly confused at what the odd girl just said. 

_Is she trying to say hello_? Mina questions herself. 

Dahyun was stunned at how mesmerizing the girl, in front of her, is. She was already melting at the soft voice she just heard.

“H-hi my name is Dahyun.” Dahyun tried to speak in English instead.

The other girl seemed amused now. Looking at how awkward Dahyun was speaking right now. She also noticed that Dahyun was probably Korean.

“Don’t worry I could speak in Korean.” Mina calmly informed Dahyun. “By the way I’m Mina.”

Mina watched how relieved Dahyun was as soon as she started to speak in Korean.

“I-I’m sorry about your blouse I-I’ll buy you another one right now.” Dahyun said apologetically.

Mina shook her head. “it’s fine. It was an accident. No need to buy me—”

“B-but I insist!” Dahyun said. ”Come one, I’ll just feel guilty about it throughout the night if I don’t.”

Mina saw the cute pout Dahyun had, she can’t possibly deny the girl that right?

Dahyun saw Mina have the cutest gummy smile while she gave her a nod. 

“Okay, where did you buy this then?” Dahyun lifted the ruined clothing with her hands.

Fortunately, Mina had informed her that the store was just near them. 

“Do we have to get a cab or something?” Dahyun suggested.

“Am I boring you already? Do you want to get this done that quick?” Mina playfully joked and it could even be seen as flirting if Dahyun wasn’t just convinced that Mina was out of her league.

“N-no, I m-mean—” Dahyun, the panic gay, just blushed and stuttered.

“Yeah, I’m just joking.” Mina giggled softly. It was a beautiful sound Dahyun would love to hear more. “Besides, late night walks in the city of love is truly romantic, isn’t it?” Mina said

Dahyun could only nod. _Is she saying what I think she’s saying?_

Dahyun just followed Mina, constantly trying to be at her side without actually making any physical contact.

“Hey, here you guys go. Two beautiful flowers to two beautiful girls.”

They were walking across some flower store when the florist gave them one of each flower.

“Bonjuru.” Dahyun (panicking again) said as she nodded. Hoping the lack of sufficient light would hide her stupid blush.

“Merci.” Mina slightly bowed as she took the flowers and yanked Dahyun to avoid making herself look like a fool even more.

When they were out of earshot. Mina giggled again, making Dahyun redder by her embarrassment.

“I panicked okay?” Dahyun huffed and folded her arms. To which Mima just giggled harder.

“It’s not that funny.”

“Yes, it is.” Mina was smiling widely again. Giving Dahyun another view of her cute gummy smile.

_How could I get mad if she keeps giggling and smiling like that?_

They continued to walk side by side. Dahyun is silently appreciating the good views and the romantic ambiance the streets have. It was really the city of love.

“We’re here.” Mina cheerfully informed. She was far too giddy right now. Nayeon, her friend, would've judged her if she could see her right now.

Dahyun, gulped as they entered the store. She can’t speak French but she can she knows _money,_ and she knows this store is expensive.

Thankfully, the store has a bathroom so she had happily washed her hands in order to prevent herself from staining more clothes.

Mina went towards her handing her the familiar blouse but this time without any stains.

Dahyun cleared her throat before going to the cashier "Excuse me, is... This one?" 

“It’s 495 dollars ma’am.” The cashier informed her.

“w-wow, expensiveeee.” Dahyun tried to speak in English again in order to let the cashier know.

“So you won’t buy the blouse then ma’am?”

Dahyun looked back and saw Mina trying to hide her smirk as she looked towards her direction.

“N-no, I’ll still take it.” Dahyun managed to say. She can’t back down now. She just added another item on her list of what she’ll say to Chaeyoung when she gets back.

She reluctantly gave her the payment and grabbed that expensive blouse with the paper bag.

When she turned around with the paper bag she saw Mina widen her eyes. Clearly, not expecting her to buy the expensive blouse.

“Y-you really bought it?” It was Mina’s turn to be shy, it made Dahyun smile.

“Yeah, of course. A promise is a promise.” Dahyun informed the girl.

“I am true to my word. I would never break a promise… _not unless, that person, no longer wants to…”_

_Okay maybe she was a bit dramatic. Surely, Mina wasn’t like Sana._

“Nope, don’t worry, fortunately for you. I’m not one to break promises.” Mina brightly said.

Dahyun didn’t know how she missed how there were cute moles across Mina’s beautiful face. Now, it just felt that Dahyun was just dreaming. 

She was convinced this was just a dream and that she was still in her hotel room sleeping so she tried to pinch her cheeks.

“Ouch” She said. She looked at Mina who was raising her eyebrow at her. Questioning why did, she just pinched herself.

_Great, I look even weirder now._

Dahyun tried to turn her back from embarrassment again but Mina stopped her before doing so.

“Hey do you perhaps like to eat something before you go?” Mina asked, she wasn’t as confident as Sana was but Dahyun liked it still. It made Mina look charming and sweet.

Mina leads the way because she was here longer than Dahyun had. 

“You got to be kidding me.” Dahyun muttered to herself, not aware how Mina managed to still hear her. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mina doesn’t have any clue to Dahyun’s reaction. 

_Is Mina being serious? I might be new here but she was sure this was the fanciest restaurant she had seen_. It already looked expensive.

Dahyun, shook her head lightly. She took some courage and took Mina’s hand to keep them away from that fancy restaurant.

Her heart was beating so fast when she just realized that she was really holding some pretty girl’s hand completely below the stars, as they walked across the familiar streets of Paris.

She stopped on her tracks when she realized she had no particular place she would like to go. She really hadn’t planned anything for this trip other than tearing the cursed invitation in front of that gigantic tower. 

“Give me a number” Dahyun said

Mina raised her eyebrow, she gave Dahyun a questioning look. “A what?” 

“Give me a number. Anything from 1 to 10” Dahyun instructed the older girl. 

“7” Mina said. 

She decided to take 7 random turns across the fancy streets of Paris. She just wished that, wherever they were, she would hopefully spot a very promising restaurant. 

Dahyun just decided to lead her way there. Especially when Mina wasn’t complaining and being so compliant with Dahyun’s spontaneity. 

They decided to sit on the table closest to the windows. It was the right choice, because it really brings out the romantic vibes and the cozy feeling while they were dining. 

A waiter went up to them and greet the two girls. “Bonjour.” The waiter said. 

_Why is he saying it as Bonjour? I thought it was Bonjouru?_

She watched how Mina took the menu the waiter gave them and greeted him back. “Bonjour.”

She mentally face palmed herself as she remembered another embarrassing moment she managed to do tonight. 

She decided to let Mina do the talking. Her jaw just dropped how Mina spoke in fluent French in front of her. She was assuming she was ordering something for the both of them.

Mina cringe at what the waiter said, then turn her face to Dahyun

“They don’t have-“ Dahyun can’t understand the fancy French word Mina just uttered. “---So is cheap wine okay with you?”

“Of course! We don’t need expensive wine.” Dahyun informed the girl.

Mina continued ordering for the both of them. Making Dahyun glad, it would prevent Dahyun from making herself a fool again.

“So what brings you here?” Mina asked after she took a slice of the fancy looking chicken..

Dahyun shrugged, she wasn’t that into telling potential girlfriends that this was some sort of revenge trip for her ex. “You know, the astounding views, the beautiful scenery. The usual really. “

Mina obviously didn’t buy that, but she was too nice to tell Dahyun that.

“and what about you? ” it was Dahyun’s time to ask the gorgeous girl in front of her. 

“The fashion.” Mina simply said. It didn’t look or even felt like she was bragging because Dahyun really knew this girl was into clothes. “I like to buy clothes that are only limited edition ones.”

After that Mina paid for the dinner even if Dahyun insisted to split the bill.

“Now what?” Dahyun asked as they left the restaurant.

Mina had to admit even if she had been here for over a month, she knew they were lost.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Dahyun seems to read Mina’s expression.

Dahyun could swear Mina’s face became red, but it really was hard to tell when it’s mostly the stars and the moon to illuminate them.

“But you’d have to admit getting lost at night under stars is romantic, right?” Mina quietly admits, trying not to run because of shyness.

Dahyun,s Maybe the most genuine one ever since she’s with Sana. She then nodded. “So this is now a date?”

“Maybe... do you want it to?” Mina timidly asked.

Dahyun didn’t reply but just took Mina’s hand to hold it. Completely ignoring how fast her heart is beating right now.

They just started to randomly walk across the streets of Paris.

People they came across to were watching them oddly, but they don’t mind.

_It feels right._ Dahyun silently told herself. Even if they were silently walking she was enjoying every moment of it.

The late night and the street lights and even the people wouldn’t break this moment they have.

“So… why are you here really here Dahyun?” Mina decided to break the silence.

Dahyun knew she had to tell her the truth... So she actually told Mina everything. From Sana to Chaeyoung’s poetic advice.

When she was done talking Mina chuckled.

“So that explains the pieces of paper you were tearing.”

Dahyun knew she was in deep trouble when she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Mina’s gummy smile yet again. 

“Let’s go back then to the tower, then.” Mina suggested. 

“Why?” Dahyun was confused.

“I’ll explain it later.” Then she started to pull Dahyun, as they started to walk. 

Dahyun was slightly panting as soon as they were there. Who knew Mina was a fast walker--or maybe it was about the fact that her legs were shorter. 

“Give me your phone.” Mina requested as she gave her other hand as if waiting for Dahyun to comply.

If you were Dahyun, you’d know there was no way you’d manage to say no to this girl.

As she gave her the phone without much thought she was stunned that Mina started to walk away.

_What the—_

“Ma’am, can you take a picture of me and my girlfriend in front of the Eiffel tower?” Mina asked a tall blonde girl that happened to pass by. 

Dahyun had no idea what was going on.

She just felt Mina’s arm wrap around her shoulders.

“Pose for the camera.” Mina whispered. Affecting Dahyun’s heart in more ways than one.

The first pose was just a simple hug-and-smile thing. It was a completely normal thing but Dahyun wasn't sure why she was so nervous. 

“Come on, can’t you give your girlfriend a kiss? You two are at the most romantic place in the world and you're just hugging.” The girl lightly joked but it still made the two girls blush.

Dahyun decided to look at Mina at the wrong time. Because Mina had leaned closer to kiss Dahyun’s cheeks.

Mina kissed Dahyun’s nose. She hears the soft camera shutter at the same time.

“Perfect!” The girl beamed.

They checked the photos. They had to admit that they look good together. Especially the last photo. It looks intimate without being too daring. The soft pink blush from their face added more softness to the photo.

_Beautiful_. 

“You can post that in your account." Mina said." That would show your ex.” Mina smirked.

The smirk made it hard to avoid looking at Mina’s lips. It feels like it pulls Dahyun closer towards her.

She didn’t notice that Mina was one step faster.

Time slowed, at least Dahyun thought it did.

They kissed. Dahyun’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest, but so did Mina’s.

She rest her head against Mina’s forehead when she pulled away.

Dahyun can’t express how she wanted to count the beautiful moles across Mina’s face.

Dahyun then knew she was okay. For a long time she knew it by heart that everything is okay.

She grabbed Mina’s hand and slightly squeezed it for reassurance that this wasn’t a dream. That being okay without Sana was fine. 

“How about we do that again?” Mina slyly suggested with the familiar gummy smile Dahyun was starting to fall for.

“I don’t know… we’re in already in Paris, why can’t we do the _French_ one.” Dahyun jokes, making the older girl blush.

“If it rains then okay.” Mina bargained. Trying to avoid eye contact. 

Fate was on Dahyun’s side, because it didn’t take long when it started to rain.

Dahyun took the opportunity. She took that moment to kiss Mina again, even if her lips were still lingering a moment ago. Surprising Mina in the process. 

She heard the expensive paper bag drop across the wet ground. 

_Okay now that’s not my fault_. Dahyun noted. Not minding one bit how they were already wet. Or that the tourists were looking at them. 

Dahyun didn't know where this would lead but she knew Paris in the rain is the most right moment that she had ever felt. 


End file.
